New life, new struggles
by Mightyheros87
Summary: Peter is about to get a new life and he just doesn't know what to do. With his new family there will he be okay?
1. Chapter 1

_Peter Parker has never been a normal teenager, well at least not since the bite. The past year has been a crazy rollercoaster for him. At 14 he was bit by a radioactive spider while at a school field trip, a few months later he lost his uncle Ben and then he was recruited by non-other Tony Stark to help take down Captain America, thankfully the battle didn't last long and after taking the shield from him and a few back and forth fighting, Iron Man was able to talk down Captain and his team. Tony was able to prove that Bucky was not behind the killing and Steve came to Tony about Bucky's past about what he did to Tony's parents, there were some heated words and maybe even a few punches thrown but Tony helped get Bucky back to himself and now all the Avengers live together in the Tower. Ross was still breathing down their backs about the accords but thanks to Tony he was working on a new draft for the Avengers to sign. Ross wasn't thrilled with the new draft idea and was always trying to make new changes to it. He didn't like the idea of not having complete control over them but Tony and the team wanted to make it clear that they needed them more than the Avengers needed Ross and his crazy ideas. _

_May also found out about Peter's after school activities when he came home after turning down being an Avenger and shocked was an understatement; there were tears shed and words exchanged. Tony got about 10 angry phone messages but in the end May accepted Peter as Spider-Man. Things were looking up for him. Peter turned 15 before starting his 10__th__ grade year and had his two best friends by his side Ned "the guy in the chair" and MJ who even tho likes to pretend to be a loner she loved hanging out with her guys. _

_Yep Peter thought this year was going to be great until he got called into the principal's office and he saw a lady with two police officers standing behind her. His mind was racing with what this could have been about, he wasn't expecting them to tell him that May was attack at the hospital by some crazy person who got away from the police, he wasn't prepared to hear that her wounds where so bad that she died on scene and there was nothing anybody can do and he defiantly wasn't prepared to be escorted out by the lady and the two officers and brought to Childs Service Office where he sat in a room for what felt like hours to him. But then something big happened the door open and with dried tears on Peters face he looked up only to see…_

"Mr. S-stark? What are you doing here?"

**Hi everyone, so I am new to writing fanfiction and English is not my first language so please bare with me in my writing, I'm trying to have someone look over my work before publishing. Hope everyone enjoys this story. Chapters will most likely be short until I feel my writing improves. Enjoy :) **


	2. Chapter 2

_Tony walked over and kneeled down in front of Peter_ "Hey kid, how are you holding up?" _ Peter just stares at Tony like if he blink he might just disappears and that's when Peter lunged at Tony with a full on hug and not carrying about anything else besides making sure Tony wouldn't leave. Tony Slowly stood up still holding onto Peter to also make sure that the kid wasn't going anywhere._

_Just a few hours before, he was working in his lab coming up with new ideas for the kid's suite when F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted him that he had a phone call._

"FRIDAY, if its Ross again send him to voicemail, I don't have time to listen to that guy wine anymore the draft. As you can see I'm far too busy working on something way more important and want to get it done before the kid gets here." "Actually Boss, it's Mr. Ned and he says it's urgent." _Tony put down his screw driver and looked up at the ceiling with an unamused face. _"FRIDAY, remind me to tell the kid not to give out my number to anybody."

"sir, the call."

_Tony sighed _"Right, okay FRIDAY put Ted I mean Ned on."

"Umm hello? Mr. Stark are you there? This is Ned, Peter Parkers best friend you know the guy in the chair."

_Tony, shaking his head, glad that it was only a voice call and not a video, he knew Ned was a good kid Hell the kid has been able to keep Peters secret for the past year and has always looked after him so he better have a good reason to be calling, especially since Tony new that both boys were supposed to be in class, it was only a little after 1pm after all. _

_Tony going back to work on the suit all while listening to the kid on the phone. _"Ned, what do I owe this phone call and shouldn't you be in class."

"Ms. Stark, something has happened, Peter got called into the principal office and he never came back, so during lunch break I went to see principal Morita and he told me that Peter's aunt died and he was taken into DSS and oh man Mr. Stark you have to do something and help Peter, please Mr. Stark."

_Tony just stood there frozen, did the kid just say Aunt hottie died and Peter was taken in by social services. This couldn't be happening, why did Peter not call him? Why hasn't anyone else got a hold of him to let him know that his kid was in trouble? _"Hang tight Ned, I will figure this out and have Peter call you." _Tony dropping everything he was doing called Happy to have him pull a car up and make a phone call to Pepper because of all people she would know what to do, plus she had all the documents that Tony and May put into action. _

_Tony was brought back from his thoughts when Peter pulled away and looked up at him and with a crack in his voice asked Mr. Stark again. _"Umm, Mr. Stark, I'm really glad you are here, really I am but why are you here? How did you know I was here?" _Tony gently pushed Peter backed into the chair he was sitting in before he entered the room._

_Tony rubbing his hands over his face looking just as lost as the kid sitting in front of him, how the hell was he going to explain everything and hope the kid would be okay with what he was about to say. _"Well kid, I got a phone call letting me know about your Aunt. And god kid I'm so sorry to hear about her, she was an amazing women and she cared about you so much. And you see, I'm actually here to take you home with me, if you want that is, your Aunt and I had a talk a few months ago and she came to me and let me tell you, when she called Pepper to set up a meeting I was scared shitless about what it could be about and I even had Pepper sit in the meeting with us incase things tuned south."

"Mr. Stark?"

"Right, sorry. Anyways so your aunt came to me, and even tho she was not really excited about you being "you know who" she still accepted it and wanted me to help look after you. She wanted to know if she could put my name down for school in case you got sick or if she had to work those long 13 hour shifts and I would be able to pick you up and you stay for the weekend. I of course said yes and that anything I could do to help out I would. She then asked me something I never thought would come out of her mouth, especially since she blames me for your night activities, but anyways I'm rambling again. She asked me in case anything ever happens to her since you have no one else, if I would take care of you, and I've course said yes to her. So we had papers drawn up and we were going to tell you we just didn't think we needed to right away because we never thought something like this would happen, and I mean kid this is a lot to take in I get it and I get it if you don't want to live me, hell you can ask Pepper she knows what it's like to live with. But kid I'm here for you"

_Peter looking shocked and couldn't believe what he heard, May wanted Mr. Stark to take care of him and Mr. Stark agreed to take him in. Quickly looking down at his shoes to avoid eye contact. _"You really want me to live with you? May did all this so I would have someplace to go? Mr. Stark you really don't have to take me in really, I will be okay, I don't want to bother you or Pepper you guys are supposed to be getting married, you don't need a kid hanging around causing problems."

"Pete, I need you to look at me please." _Tony waited for Peter to look up at him and when he refused Tony gently put his hand under Peter's chin lifting it up. _"You should know me by now that if I don't want to do something then I won't and this Pete is something I want to do kid, I love having you around, and Pepper she is the one that helped drawn up the paper work to make all this happen and neither Pep or I are worried about the wedding right now, I just got her to say yes not too long ago and the was the easiest part, the hard part is for her and I agree to a wedding date and all that crazy stuff which now means you can help us cause god knows I can use all the help there is and maybe with you on my side I will have a fighting chance, so to answer all your questions Yes we want you there and no you are not a problem, so what do you say we get out of this place and head home?"

_Home… That word sounds so weird because his home is the tiny apartment that he shared with his aunt, his home that was close to his friends and is school. But now his home is at the Tower with a man that he cares about that cares about him. Is his life going to change most likely but for now, he has a new family to help him get through all this and he was heading "HOME" So with a nod of the head because he was afraid of how his voice would sound, he stood up and accepted the arm around his shoulder he let his mentor lead him out of the that small room that he hoped he would NEVER have to see again and out of that building and into the back seat of the car where Happy was waiting for them and they drove off to his new Home. _

**Ok so I think I might end it here, and start a new little series that follows this. Thanks for everyone who is reading this. I'm still working on my English. **


End file.
